jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer/Legends
Einleitungstext Das sind Details, aber... Ich denke, es ist etwas merkwürdig, den Filmnamen "Rache der Sith" im Einleitungstext zu nennen. Imo würde es vielleicht besser sein, die Schlacht von Coruscant zu erwähnen, aber das mit dem Film im "Hinter den Kulissen"-Bereich oder wie auch immer das nochmal hieß, zu erwähnen...--Phazonshark 17:44, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Stimmt, danke für den Hinweis! Ein Artikel sollte immer so geschrieben werden, als ob das behandelte Thema der Realität entspricht. RC-9393 18:27, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) Bilder Bei mir auf dem Monitor verdeckt die Galerie in der unteren Hälfte einen Teil der Info-Box. Hat noch jemand dieses Problem bzw. weiß, wie es behoben werden kann? RC-9393 18:30, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Beheben? Größeren Bildschirm kaufen! Nein, Scherz! Hm, keine Ahnung, ich habe das Problem nicht. Stell mal die Thumb-Größe anders ein. Oder vielleicht solltest du die Auflösung deines Monitors mal erhöhen? Ben Kenobi 18:35, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Hmm... größerer Monitor wäre natürlich eine Option :P Ansonsten hab ich das Problem aber nicht, das ist mir nur bei diesem Artikel aufgefallen. Wenn das Ganze bei anderen Leuten normal aussieht, kann ich damit leben, wenn ich weiß, daß es kein genereller Fehler ist. RC-9393 18:39, 20. Sep 2006 (CEST) Jedi-Abfängjäger Irgendwie kann ich mir kaum Vorstellen, dass ein Venator 192 Jedi-Abfangjäger am Bord hat. Denn 192 mal Anzal der Venatoren dürfte die Anzahl der Jedi-Piloten doch bei weitem übertreffen. Admiral Ackbar 19:43, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Kommt mir sowieso etwas seltsam vor, dass da 400 Raumjäger draufpassen... sollte es vielleicht eher 192 Jedi-Abfangjäger, 192 V-Wings ODER 36 ARCs sein? --Q. G. Jinn 23:12, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nei ihr müsst ja bedenken das der gesamte Venetor von der Spitze bis zuden einkehrbungen nur aus Hangar bestät und für diese anzahl gibt es ja auch unten in Quelle genannte Bücher ode Sach ücher Bemelutschie 06:33, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Im Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) steht: ::::Carried Craft 192 V-Wing or V19 Torrent, 192 Eta-2s, 36 ARC-170s, 40 Heavy Airspeeders, 24 Heavy Walkers, various support craft ::::das or unterscheidet also ganz klar zwischen V-Wing und V19. Pandora Diskussion 09:30, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Farbe Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass die Sternzerstörer am Anfang von Episode III weiß und rot sind und am Ende ganz grau? Das ist doch deprimierend!--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:33, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Vielleicht sollten sich die Venators, die auf Coruscant stationiert wurden, farblich von den anderen abheben; die auf Coruscant stationierten Klone hatten ja auch eine andere Rüstung --Q. G. Jinn 23:15, 14. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse sind am Ende von Episode III grau, da Darth Sidious ja das Imperium ausgerufen hatte. Da die Venator in die imperiale Flotte aufgenommen wurde, musste sie ja anders aussehen als zur Zeit der Republik --DarthVader 32 19.39, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Passagiere Ist es nicht rgendwie merkwürdig, dass der Venator-Sternzerstörer viel weniger Passagiere aufnehmen kann als ein Acclamator-Kreuzer? Ich hab das hochgerechnet:2000 ist viel zu wenig für die ganzen Jäger da an Bord. Wurden da vielleicht die Zahlen für Crew und Passagiere verwechselt?--Yoda777 20:22, 19. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das ist so schon richtig, das sind die offiziellen Zahlen. Der Accamator ist halt eher ein Truppentransparter, daher viele Pasagiere, der Venator eher eine Jägerplatform mit wenigen Pasagieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:43, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Anzahl Im Artikel, im Abschnitt Geschichte steht das über 1000 Venator-Schiffe in der Schlacht von Coruscant teilgenommen haben, was aber Zahlen mässig nicht stimmen kann. Da die Venator-Schiffe erst im späteren Verlauf der Klonkriege zum Einsatz kammen und die Republik nicht über genug Personal verfügte ist es nich möglich das es soviele waren, zudem müsste da die ganze Republikflotte erschienen sein und die war in der ganzen Galaxis verteilt. Diese Angaben stammen bestimmt von der Star Wars Clone Wars Zeichentrickserie, wo immer etwas übertrieben wird. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Reaper (Diskussion • Beiträge) 02:42, 13. Jan. 2008) Viel später als die schlacht von Coruscant gibt es aber in den KK kaum... --Modgamers 02:42, 13. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich werde mal im Artikel die Stelle umschreiben wo steht das mehr als 1000 Venator-Schiffe an der Schlacht von Coruscant teilgenommen haben, weil davon steht nichts in den angegebenen Quellen.--Lord Reaper 17:17, 15. Jan. 2008 (CET) Artillerie im ventralen Hangar? Ich habe in der Wookiepedia gelesen, dass viele Venator-Sternzerstörer der Doppelbogen-Flotte SPHA-T's im ventralen Hangar installiert hatten und gegen Bankenclan-Fregatten eingesetzt wurden. Als Quelle hierfür wurde Episode III angegeben. Da sieht man zwar das in der Schlacht von Coruscant aus der Unterseite eines Venators ein Laserstrahl abgefeuert wird, aber dass das ein Schuss aus einem SPHA-t Turbolaser ist wird (im Film und im Roman zu Episode III) nicht erwähnt. Weiß jemand genaueres? --MfG Kal Meyer (Keldabe) 14:45, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Weitere Bewaffnung Was ist eigentlich mit den Laserkanonen in der Innenseite der Venator? Die Sieht man im Dritten Teil als ein Venator die Invisible Hand angreift (die hat auch welche von diesen Laserkanonen). Habt ihr die Vergessen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.64.97 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:33, 19. Mai 2008) :Meinst du die DBY-827-Turbolaser? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:40, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Sind das nicht Protonentorpedowerfer?--Lord Reaper 12:46, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ne die DBY-829-Turbolaser mein ich nicht. Die liegen wie die Kanonen bei Kriegsschiffen des sechzehnten Jahrhunderts in den Seiten des Schiff und schießen dann durch `Löcher` in den Seiten raus. Also im Venator nich wie die DBY-827-Turbolaser auf dem Venator. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.63.187 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:22, 22. Mai 2008) :::Er meint die Kanonen, die im Film nach jedem Schuss die Hülse auswerfen. Thor 21:41, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja die meine ich. Und was sind das für Dinger. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.66.36 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:58, 9. Jun. 2008) ::::Signatur vergessen! --Benji321 14:53, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Auf Wookiepedia hab ich unter Venator-class Star Destroyer nachgeschaut und da hab ich gelesen das das die 52 Punktabwehrlaserkanonen sind .(ich hab nich gedacht das die so stark sind,weil unter dem Artikel Punktabwehrlaserkanonen steht das die eher zum verteidigen gegen Jäger sind und nicht gegen Schlachtschiffe.) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.56.206 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 17:59, 21. Jul. 2008) Oberflächenfähig War die Venator-Klasse oberflächenfähig, weil im dritten Teil die einmal von der Öberfläche von Coruscant (ich weiss nich wie mans schreibt) abheben. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.163.64.80 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 20:46, 10. Jul. 2008) :Ja, die Venatoren sind/waren atmosphärentauglich sowie landefähig. Thor 20:59, 10. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage Es heißt doch der Venator kann 10.000 Klonkrieger tragen, aber in der Infobox steht, dass er eine Crew von 7.400 hat und 2.000 Soldaten als Passagiere. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.97.61 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:51, 11. Jul. 2008) :Die Crew setzte sich zur Zeit der Klonkriege aus Klonkriegern zusammen. Also stimmt beides. 14:52, 11. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Wieso hat der Venator es eigentlich nicht in die Imperiale Flotte geschafft. Er ist größer, stärker bewaffnet und hat die größere Hangarbucht als ein Victory oder also warum? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.119.74 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 16:33, 16. Jul. 2008) :::Der Hangar der Venatorschiffe kann 35 Staffeln aufnehmen, aber der ist doch kleiner als ein Imperium-Klasse Sternenzerstörer. Wieso kann er dann fast 6x so viele Staffeln aufnehmen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.118.18 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:15, 23. Okt. 2008) ::::Der Venator besteht ja fast nur aus Hangar... Pandora Diskussion 21:23, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Die Staffelzählung ist unterschiedlich. Der Venator wurde von der Imperiums-Klasse abgelöst, aber besteht aus einem riesigen Hangarbereich. Zur Frage davor: Die Victory-Klasse benötigt viel weniger Personal und Instandhaltungskosten. Generell ist das hier aber kein Vermutungsportal und "Warum ist das nicht so?"-Fragestunde, sondern ein Diskussionsthread und eine Enzyklopädie. --Darth Vader 21:46, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Der venator wurde abgelöst da der entwurf von wallex blissex, wie gesagt , eindeutig efizienter war aber auch weil der imperator ein symbol für seine herrschaft brauchte steht so ähnlich im fact file--Errare Humanum Est-NOM ANOR 18:11, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Empire at War Ich wollte wissen, ob es möglich ist dieses Schiff im Spiel Empire at War oder EaW Forces of Corruption zu bauen? Kyle Katarn95 14:45, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Wir sind doch kein Spieleportal... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:49, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Wenn du in Foc das Konsortium im Skirmish spielst und dann an einen Handelsposten fliegst, kannst du dir einen Venator kaufen. Und Darth Maulhalten hat recht. Wir sind keine Spielelösung! --Benji321 14:51, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Länge Das Schiff ist genau 1137 Meter lang? Da fehlt ja nur ein Meter um die magische Zahl zu erreichen. Gruß--'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 18:30, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Tja, da haben wohl einige Leute geschlafen, als sie das festgelegt haben... Pandora Diskussion 18:49, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Nachfolger Hm. Da is was nicht ganz richtig im Einleitungstext wird gesagt, dass die Imperium-Klasse der Nachfolger des Venators sei, doch das is ja die Victory-Klasse. Ich ändere das mal schnell --Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 13:44, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Achso und hab auch noch Forces of Corruption als Quelle angegeben --Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 13:50, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::In der Quelle wird nichts gesagt, daher ist die unbrauchbar. Auch ist die andere Information falsch, denn direkter Nachfolger der Venatoren sind die Imperium-Klasse Sternzerstörer! PS: Bitte deine Rechtschreibung verbessern und xD's in der Signatur sind auch nicht produktiv. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:00, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET) Resolute, Dauntless usw. Könnte man in den ganzen Artikeln, wo Venaors mit Namen sind nicht auch die Länge , Höhe, Breite, Geschwindigkeit usw. hinzufügen?! MfG Joni 16:12, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Meinst du die verschiedenen Schiffe der Venator-Klasse? Nein, das machen wir nicht. Das wären nur doppelte Angaben. Die wichtigsten Daten stehen hier in dem Klassenartikel und die Spezifikationen eines einzelnen Schiffes sollen in dem jeweiligen Artikel angegeben werden. Würden wir jetzt noch die einzelnen Daten über Bewaffnung etc. einfügen, würden die Schiffsartikel viel zu lang werden. Außerdem sind die Daten für den Leser doch immer mit einem weiteren Klick aufrufbar. Da lohnt es sich nicht, sie noch einmal in den Artikel zu schreiben. Bel Iblis 16:14, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ebendrum. Jeder Schiffsartikel-Dreizeiler bekäme dann eine fünf Meter Infobox mit allen Angaben der Schiffsklasse, welche sich bei Produkten aus der Massenproduktion sowieso nicht ändern (sprich immer gleich sind). Bei individuellen Schiffen sollten neben den Information zur Fraktion usw. nur Daten angegeben werden, welche von der Norm abweichen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:18, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Nu-Klasse Angriffsshuttle Bild (Hanger) Hallo, dieses große Bild sollte man schon wie die anderen als Thumb machen und links daneben dann der Text, ich kenn mich noch nicht voll aus, deshalb wollte ich es nicht selbst machen, Gruß Dav Kylanu 23:26, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Genau genommen hat das da überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Am liebsten würde ich ja alle Änderungen selbst rückgängig machen, aber bei mir geht das nicht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:33, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Brücke Die Brücke liegt doch an der höchsten Stelle des Schiffs? Da sind aber zwei Türme. Erstreckt sich die Brücke über beide oder nur über einen davon? Auf dem Bild sieht es so aus, als wären die beiden Türme oben nicht verbunden. Gruß, SenatorJohnny 15:43, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Der rechte Turm ist die Kommandobrücke, im linken Turm ist die Flugkontrolle untergebracht. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:00, 1. Okt. 2009 (CEST)